1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a flow battery system and, more particularly, to a flow battery stack with an integrated heat exchanger.
2. Background Information
A typical flow battery system includes a flow battery stack, an anolyte reservoir, and a catholyte reservoir. An anolyte solution is circulated between the anolyte reservoir and the flow battery stack. A catholyte solution is circulated between the catholyte reservoir and the flow battery stack.
The flow battery system may also include a heat exchanger for regulating temperatures of the anolyte and/or catholyte solutions. A radiator, for example, may be connected inline between the flow battery stack and the anolyte and/or catholyte reservoir to exchange heat energy between ambient air and the anolyte and/or catholyte solution. The anolyte and/or catholyte solution, however, may corrode typical radiator materials, which are metals such as steel, brass, and aluminum. Such a radiator, therefore, is typically constructed from corrosion resistant materials, which may increase the cost and inefficiency of the radiator. Alternatively, a plurality of heating fluid tubes may be arranged in the flow battery stack adjacent a plurality flow battery cells. Heat energy is exchanged between a heating fluid directed through the tubes and the anolyte and/or catholyte solutions provided to each cell. Such heating fluid tubes, however, may increase the complexity, size and cost of the flow battery stack.